


I've Always Got Your Back

by LesbianKJ



Series: Don't Look Back, We're All We Got [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Absent Parents, Bad Cooking, Bullying, Cooking Lessons, Family Bonding, Family Feels, First Dance, Gen, Humor, Performance Art, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/pseuds/LesbianKJ
Summary: "All that I ask of you, is to watch each other's backs. I don't care if you fight and cuss each other out, as long as you protect one another, that's all that matters."A Collection of drabbles and one-shot of Lin and Suyin's familial relationship,





	1. One of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Lin knew that something was wrong when she entered the house: it was too quiet.

When Lin turned the door knob and walked into the house, she knew something was wrong. The living room looked untouched, not a pillow out of place after she had cleaned it up this morning. The kitchen and dinning room did not occupy the usually five, nine-year-olds that always seemed to find themselves there even though, Su was told not to bring company over without Lin or their mother, Toph, at home. In fact, it didn't sound as if Suyin was in the house at all. This caused her to frown, if that girl had went wandering out into the city again, she was going to kill her.  
  
Quite literally this time.  
  
She threw down her book bag in a huff and turned back to the door when she heard a sniffling sound. Lin paused and tilted her head to the side.    
  
"Su?"  
  
There was no response and Lin bit her lower lip, before she decided to actually check down the halls to see if Su was there at all.  She skipped over her room and their mother's room and went straight towards Suyin's room and founded that it was shut and locked.  
  
"Su?" Lin called out again, her hand on the knob. "Are you in there?"  
  
"Why would I lock the door without me being in it?" The younger girl asked.  
  
"I dunno," Lin shrugged. "Why bother to lock the door if I can metalbend it unlock?"  
  
"So you know to leave me alone!"  
  
Lin heard the crack in the nine-year-old voice and her frown deepened.  
  
"Su, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Suyin."  
  
The fifteen year old girl was met with silence and she let out a groan. As she metalbend the door unlock, she muttered under her breathe that Su was such a brat. She pushed opened the door and found her sister, wrapped under her blankets.  She sat at the edge of her bed and she attempted to wrestle her sister's blankets from the younger girl, but she held on strong and finally Lin relented and let go of them. She leaned back and looked at the lump that was her sister and sighed.  
  
"Well, if you won't tell me, I'll just sit here until mom gets home."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Try me."

There was a moment of silence before the lump move around until, Su's head popped out of blankets and a surge of concern and anger went through Lin. Suyin's green eyes was tint with red and her face was streaked with fresh and dried tears. Under Lin's gaze, Su quickly wiped her face and looked away. Lin reached over to touch her little sister's face but the girl dunk and went back under her covers.

"You can go away, now." Su muttered.

"Not until you tell me why you're crying."

"It's nothing, really."

Lin sighed and moved even closer to her sister. "Su, you don't cry for nothing, especially not like this. So tell me what's wrong."

There was another moment of silence before Suyin let out a shaky breathe.

"I'm adopted, aren't I?"

"What? No, where did you get that from?" 

Suyin threw off her blanket and sat up, so that she could look Lin in the eye.

"Oh, come Lin, I look nothing like you and mom. So, I have to be."

"Who told you that?"

Suyin opened her mouth before she quickly closed it and looked away. "It's obvious, Lin."

Lin chewed the inside of her cheek as she watched the way her sister slummed down into her bed. The younger girl looked down at her lap as she wrapped her arms around herself. She felt the corner of her lips turned down, hating that she was put in such a difficult situation. It would be easy to just say that they had different fathers and be done with it but something told her, that it wouldn't solve the problem so she sighed and pulled Su into a hug.

"Su,  you're not adopted and I can prove it to you."

"How?"

Lin rose from her spot on the bed and offered her sister her hand. "Come on, I'll show you."

Su stared at the hand doubtfully before she accepted. Lin gently pulled her out of bed and led her to the dresser where the big mirror was at. They stared at their reflection and it gave Lin time to gather her thoughts. How she went about this would confirm Suyin's fears or get rid of them. It bugged Lin, that this was a problem for Su now. Not once had she asked when she was little or showed that it bothered her. Lin watched out of the corner of her eye as Suyin kept glancing at her, and the older girl inwardly sighed. There were times where she wished it wasn't up to her to handle it, that their mother would actually step up and took hold of the situation. Though, Lin knew that she valued their free will over everything else, opting  to let them figure it out, this annoyed her to no end. Their mother  _could_ offer just a little of guidance, be a constant in their lives, that would be nice.

After another moment of silence, Suyin spoke up.

"Lin, I don't understand."

"If you wait a minute, I'll explain, brat," Lin said rolling her eyes. "Lean forward."

Suyin looked up at Lin before she did as she was told. she pulled herself onto the dresser so that she was even closer to her reflection. Lin followed suit and and sat at the edge of it.

"What do you see?" 

"I see that I have darker skin than you and our noses are different," Suyin said. "And you look mean."

"Hey!" 

Lin nudged Suyin with her shoulder causing her sister to laugh. She shared a smile with Su and watched as the girl wiped away her tears again. Her smile faltered slightly at the thought of how this all came to be. Who would even bother bringing it up to her anyway? It couldn't have been Kya, Izumi, or Tenzin, even Bumi wouldn't have done it by accident. It had to be one of her friends or, worse, passing strangers that saw Su without her and thought it would be fun to mess with her. 

"I still don't see what the point of this is. How does this prove anything?" Su muttered, her smile gone now.

"Well, look back in the mirror," Lin said. "And look closer."

Suyin sighed and looked up and back at the mirror. "Okay?" 

"What do you notice about your eyes?"

She rolled her eyes. "They're green."

Lin flicked Suyin's forehead. "Well, no really. What shade?"

"I don't know! A light green, I guess."

"Yeah, the exact shade of green that mom has."

"No it's not! Hers is like glazed over because she's blind."

"Alright fine, hers is an even lighter shade but you guys both have similar green eyes."

Suyin said nothing and frowned at her reflection. She shrugged at Lin's words and she moved to leave but Lin placed her hands on her shoulder to keep her there.

"Come on, Lin, let me go. . ."

"Just wait, tilt your head just a little."

"Why?"

"Just do it, I'll do it with you."

 The girl looked at Lin doubtfully but did it anyway and as promised Lin followed suit.

"When your eyes in certain light. . ."

"It comes off as a greenish-yellow."

"So does mine. Not the exact shade but something similar."

Su's eyes darted from her reflection to Lin's and saw that she was telling the truth, and Lin saw the relief in her eyes but noticed the way she chewed on her lip.

Suyin wasn't entirely convinced.

"Listen Su, you're a Beifong, and I know it because I remember mom bringing you home." 

Lin wrapped her arm around Su's shoulder and pulled the younger girl towards her so that she could lay her head on Lin's shoulder. The older girl rubbed her arm as she rested her head on top of her sister's.

"I remember being so happy to finally being able to see you." Lin started.

Su snorted. "You? Happy to see me?"

"Well, if I knew back then that you were going to give me hell, I would have  _begged_ mom to take you back."

Su wrinkled her nose at this but there was a small smile on her face. 

"But little six-year-old me had no clue what she was going to go through for the next couple years," Lin continued. "So yeah, I was happy to see you. One look into your eyes and I knew that you were my sister. Mom even informed me that you were my sister, we have the proof that Mom carried you for nine months, all you have to do is ask Aunt Katara for the pictures."

Su nodded as bought her hands close to her as she laced and unlaced her fingers together. Lin didn't need to look at Suyin's face to see the lingering doubt and she shrugged Su off of her so that she could turn her body to face her sister and be able to use her hands to bring Su's face close to hers.

"You are a Beifong." Lin said each word slowly so that it could sink in.

she searched into Su's eyes before she continued.

"You're stubborn like one, fierce like one, and sarcastic like one. If you were adopted, I would've told you because you have ever have right in knowing that but you're not. You are a Beifong by blood and we are a force to be reckoned with. Who ever told you that you weren't a Beifong is jealous and spiteful and did it to hurt you, don't let them get in your head. Okay?"

She clasped a hand onto Su's neck and the younger girl nod.

"Okay."

"Alright. Now tell me who these assholes are."


	2. Dance Recital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin made sure that Toph Beifong would be at Su's dance recital.

Suyin rushed to Lin, out of breath and flushed with excitement. Lin raised an eyebrow as the younger girl pushed her hair out of her face to stare at her expectantly.

“Well? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Come on, Lin!” Su exclaimed.

Lin broke into a smile as Suyin grabbed her arms and shook her impatiently.

“You were great, Su, really, the best dancer in the whole performance.”

Suyin beamed at this compliment and Lin rolled her eyes as she pushed her sister away.

“Alright, don’t get a big head or anything.”

Su placed a hand on her hip and the other hand rested on her chest as if to say ‘who me?’

“In what circumstance have I, _ever,_ let something get to my head?” Suyin asked.

Lin gave her a look that Su attempted return equally as seriously but they both ended up dissolving into laughter. Though she wouldn’t admit it to a soul, Lin enjoyed these rare moments with Su. It was a nice change from their constant bickering and rivalry. It also helped distract them both from the currently missing figure, that should have been there to watch Suyin’s first performance.

“Where’s mom?”

Or it usually did.

When Lin didn’t say anything, Suyin continued, her smile slowly faltering.

“I know she can’t, you know, _see_ the performance but still. . .”

She trailed off as she noticed the grimace on Lin’s face. Su’s shift of mood was to be expected but it still pained Lin to witness. Realization, disappointment, and bitter crossed the younger girl’s face that Lin was all too familiar with.  

“She’s not here, is she?”

Lin shook her head and looked away, unable to look into her sister’s eyes any longer. 

“She had to work.”

Lin winced as the excuse fell flat, darkening the mood even further. Suyin blinked several times before closing her eyes tightly and taking a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, the glimpse of tears that Lin had seen were gone and she, now, had a look of indifference. Another smile appear on her lips but it was bitter now.

“Of course, crime never stops in Republic City and neither will the Chief.”

“Su-”

She reached for her sister but the girl skillfully dodged the touch and started to head to the locker room.

“I got to get my bag,” She muttered.

Lin sighed loudly as she leaned against the wall and watched her sister disappear from her sight. She had a feeling that their mother would do this. Toph Beifong rarely attended to her daughters’ events. She felt like there was no need to. Which was why Su shouldn’t been upset by this but, then again, Lin knew where she was coming from. It didn’t stop it from hurting any less or stop them from hoping that _maybe_ this would be the one that she would appear to. Their mother not showing up to this was particularly upsetting, given the fact that this was Su’s first dance recital. The younger girl had been worried because she thought that it would make or break her relationship with their mom. Though, Lin had told her repeatedly told her that it wouldn’t matter.

Toph had made that perfectly clear.

She didn’t care what they did as long as they were doing what they enjoyed, which was the problem.

She didn’t care.

Lin could write a whole list of things that she and Su tried that didn’t have the support of their mother. Countless of things that had been dropped because they felt there was no point in pursuing it any farther. Yes, sometimes this helped them realized that maybe that sport or activity wasn’t for them but there were many times they wished that Toph just showed an interest in. It made Lin wonder if she would still be participating in pro-bending or if Su would’ve continued being in her acting classes.

As time ticked by, Lin couldn’t help but noticed the families around her. It left an ache in her that she often pushed away when she saw happy families. If it hadn’t been for her mother’s stupid philosophy, that could be the three of them. Watching families like the ones surrounding her always reminded her on how they react when they find out who her mother is.

_“It must be so cool to have Toph Beifong as your mom! You’re so lucky!”_

Luck? Sometimes Lin think that she and Su got the short stick in the parent department.

More time passed by before Suyin came out with her bag slung over her shoulder. Her posture was slightly slumped and she stared stubbornly at the floor.

“Want to go and celebrate?” Lin offered.

“I just want to go to bed,” Su mumbled.

She passed by Lin without saying another word. The streets were buzzing from the people leaving the performance but somehow, the silence between the girls drowned it out. Suyin’s silence gave Lin an idea on how upset she was because in another circumstance she would talking up a storm to avoid said silence.

Lin nudged her. “What are you thinking about?

“Why do we even bother?” Suyin blurted out. “She never cares.”

“Because we have aspirations, dreams, and each other. We don’t need to impress her.”

“But it wouldn’t hurt, you know?” Su said.

Lin breathed in deeply. “Yeah, I know.”

They dropped back into silence but Lin knew that it wouldn’t last long.

“Lin?”

“Hm?”

“Why did you drop out of pro-bending, if not to impress mom?”

“That’s not what I want to do with my life, though,” Lin said. “I joined because it was fun and also pretty hilarious to see their faces when they realized that they were going against the Team Avatar’s daughters.”

They chuckled at this.

“Yeah, it was funny to watch too,” Suyin said. “Okay, well if not a professional pro-bender than what?”

Lin was quiet for a moment, and she thought about all the careers out there. She shrugged.

“I never really thought about it. Maybe a self-defense teacher for non-benders or benders that have no clue on what they’re doing.”

Suyin nodded. “That’s a pretty neat job.”

“Was that a compliment?” Lin asked teasingly.

“No,” Su said, rolling her eyes. “Then why aren’t you doing anything to pursue it?”

“I don’t have the time to,” Lin said. “With graduation and you-”

“Me?”

“Yeah, you,” Lin said. “I mean do you see mom anywhere?”

“Lin,” Su said, exasperatedly, “I shouldn’t be the reason why you can’t be a self-defense teacher.”

“Good advice, you should follow it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Mom shouldn’t be the reason why you become a dancer. That’s what you like do right?”

“Amongst other things.”

“Like what?”

Suyin was quiet for a moment and Lin waited patiently. Lin knew that having more than to careers was unrealistic, time often got in the way of things and sometimes settling was okay. Though, she also knew that Su was at the age where nothing was impossible, not if you put your mind to it. If she thought she could do 30 jobs at once then that’s what Su was going to do. And maybe Su would be the one to be able to handle it.

“It wouldn’t make sense,” Su muttered.

“What wouldn’t?” Lin asked.

Su bit her lip before she shook her head and adjust the strap of her bag. While Lin was curious, she didn’t push, knowing that when Su was ready, then she would tell her.

In a rare instant, the streets of Republic City were peaceful and actually silent. Once they turned the corner near their house, Suyin spoke up again.

“Do you think, if I ask, that mom will come to the next one?”

_Did that whole conversation mean nothing to you? Beside you asked before, remember? And she didn’t come to this one. What makes you think that she’ll come to the next one?_

Lin was going to say until she turned her head to look at Suyin and the words died in her throat. The hopeful look on Su’s face was not something that Lin wanted to crush again.

“Yeah, of course,” Lin lied.

Suyin’s face brighten at this and Lin swore that Toph Beifong would be there, kicking and cursing if she had to.

* * *

 

 Suyin collapsed onto Lin’s bed and was out like a light.

“Urgh, if you going to sleep in my bed, you got to leave me some room.”

She shook the girl awake and Su let out a mumbled protest as she shifted over and turned her back to Lin. Lin shook her head and grabbed the girl’s bag. Their mother would be home in another two hours and she wanted to be up when she got there. So, she decided to clean up to keep her accompanied until then. She did the laundry, swept the floors, and washed the dishes. In no time, it was due for her mother to come home and she had started the tea.

Lin heard the sound of the door opening and closing, and she got up to pour the tea into two cups.

“Lin, what are you still doing up?”

“I decided to clean up a bit, do you want tea?”

The blind woman’s face showed suspicion but Lin ignored it, they didn’t destroy the Air Temple Island again. After a moment, Toph nodded and sat down as Lin brought the cups to the table. She slided one to her mother and sat down as well. Toph cupped the fine china and lifted it to her lips to drink.

“You missed Su’s first dance recital,” Lin said.

“It was tonight? Why didn’t she tell me?”

 _She did._ Lin thought. _Two months in advance, then two weeks in advance._

Lin shrugged. “I don’t know.”

There was no point in arguing, it would just end the conversation quickier.

“Is that why you’re up so late? To nag me about it?”

“Yes and no.” Lin said. “Su has another recital in a couple of weeks, it would be nice if you came.”

“I don’t _see_ the point in going.”

Toph laughed at her joke and LIn pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Spirits, help me,” Lin murmured. “Mom, I’m serious.”

It took a few minutes for Toph to stop laughing but when she did, she turned serious.

“Suyin likes to dance, right?”

“Yes.”

“And were you there?”

“Yes.”

“Then I don’t understand why I should be there as well. She has her support and she is doing something that she loves to do.”

“It’s the thought that counts.” Lin said. “Just come to this one, it would mean a lot to her.”

Toph hummed. “I’ll think about it.”

Lin wouldn’t take as the final answer but for now she nodded and murmured her thanks. She had two weeks of convincing and pestering to do.

After she drank the rest of her tea, she said goodnight and headed back to her room. Lin got dressed for bed and crawled into her bed, careful not to wake up Su. She shifted around until she was uncomfortable and looked down at the sleeping form of her sister for a moment.

“The things that I do for you, brat.” Lin whispered and then she went to sleep.

* * *

 

As she had promised herself, Lin didn’t let up. Every second that Suyin was out of earshot was the time that Lin used to ‘bother’ her mother about the recital. Most confrontations led to arguments and the silent treatment, often leaving a very confused Su in their presence. Finally, Toph relented and agreed to be there, even going as far as clearing her whole day (under the watchful eye of Lin, of course.).

Four days until Su’s second dance recital and the girl was becoming more and more antsy. Their living room had turned into her practice room. Lin watched from the kitchen as she did her homework, only interrupting the girl twice: to eat and to do her own homework. Three days until Su’s recital and the girl had asked if Lin could Uncle Sokka, too.

“Su, that’s a three day notice!”

“I know,” Su protested. “I forgot.”

Lin shrugged, not promising anything. “We’ll see.”

Of course, Lin called the council man and he happily agreed. Two days before the performance and Lin was pretty sure that she has seen the whole performance in the living room. One more day until the dance and Lin is both amused and shocked that Suyin has a schedule for tomorrow.

“You guys have to follow this, okay?” Suyin said. “Or else.”

“Or else?” Lin repeated with an raised eyebrow.

“Yes, or else, so take it serious.”

The girl pushed the paper into Lin’s hands and turned to leave. Lin looked at the paper and shook her head. She couldn’t wait for this whole thing to pan out.

The day of the recital, Su was a whirlwind of nerves and sarcasm that they returned back in equal force. Uncle Sokka had drove them to the building and on the ride there, Su was bouncing in her seat, her hand gripping Lin’s hand tightly. Lin wonder if this is what it felt like, to have parents come and watch your performance, filled with barely contained excitement and nerves to show off your hard work.

“You’ll do great, Su,” Sokka said, ruffling her hair.

“Uncle Sokka!” The girl exclaimed. “You messed up my hair! Now, I got to get one of the girls to re-do it!”

He smiled at her sheepishly. “Sorry about that.”

Suyin rolled her eyes and started to head backstage before she stopped and turned around to grab Lin’s wrist.

“What now, Su?” Lin asked, annoyed.

“You’ll be backstage once I’m done, right?”

Lin rolled her eyes but still felt a smile form on her face. “Wasn’t I there last time?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I’ll be back there again,” Lin reassured her.

Su looked relieved. “Okay, thank you.”

“Now, go, brat.” Lin said, flicking Su’s nose.

Su wrinkled her nose, a big smile on her face. “I’m going, I’m going.”

Lin watched the girl leave, the smile on face never leaving until she turned around and saw the look on her mom and Uncle Sokka’s face. Her smile dropped into a scowl and she crossed her arms.

"Not a word from you two,” She grumbled.

“Were you going to say something, Meathead?” Toph asked, nudging the taller man roughly.

Sokka shook his head and rubbed his arm. “Nope, were you?”

“I didn’t see anything.”

They laughed at this as Lin groaned and rolled her eyes.

Honestly the duo were 10 times worse when they were together.

“Come on, so we can get seats."  

* * *

The performance was wonderful, of course, and when they all went backstage, Lin was the first one that Suyin hugged. Lin was taken aback by this, positive that Su would tackle Uncle Sokka or their mom first. For now she didn’t questioned it and hugged the girl back.

“Want to go and celebrate, Su?” Uncle Sokka asked.

Suyin lift her head from the embrace. “Yeah. "

As they head to the car, Suyin turned to Lin, a big smile on her face.

 “Thank you.”

“Anything for you, brat.”

 


	3. Warnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenzin has to learn to shut his mouth sometimes.

". . . Suyin is selfish little girl that doesn't know the definition of responsibility. I mean she would if Toph actually took the time to discipline her instead of letting run around like a wild Boar-q-pine."

Tenzin paused in his tangent and noticed that Lin was glaring at him. He swallowed hard at the sight as he wondered what he did wrong. Lin always complain about how Su was constantly late coming home and making a mess in the living room and taking a hour to clean it up. He has listened to every complaint that had to do with Suyin and could relay back to his girlfriend everything that she said about the younger earthbender. So, he honestly didn't know what he had done, he was just agreeing with her.

The airbender flinched as Lin slowly rose from her seat.

"First of all, Su is not selfish," Lin said. "Maybe you would know that if you got your head out your ass. Second, I fail to see what that has to do with the fact that I had to take Su to dance practice yesterday and me asking if you wanted to come the recital in two weeks."

Tenzin blinked in confusion before it slowly dawned on him that he had completely tuned Lin out. They stared at each other for a moment as Tenzin wonder if telling the truth was make the matters even worse and he couldn't help but curse the fact that he chose today to ignore Lin. 

"Did you tune me out?" 

"Um. . .maybe?"

If possible, Lin's glare intensified causing the boy to shrink back. 

"Well listen to this, and listen to it carefully," Lin said, "Talk shit about my sister again , Airbender or not, I will kick your ass."

Tenzin nodded fanatically and watched as Lin turned around and stormed out of his room, slamming the door so hard that it rattle in the door frame. After a couple of minutes of silence, the airbender let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding. He then slummed down on his bed as he placed his face into his hands. Well at least she didn't kick his ass at that moment.

"What did you do?"

Tenzin looked up from his hand and his older sister, Kya, leaning against the door that Lin had just left out of. He groaned and placed his face back into his hands.

"I'm an idiot."

Kya. "I could have told you that."

* * *

Su felt Lin come into the house rather than hearing her. The older Beifong sister was sending very strong ripples throughout the house. She got up from her chair, confused, and poked her head outside the door to see Lin go into her room and slam the door. A moment later there was a loud thud and Su had to guess that it was either a chair being kicked or Lin falling on her bed. 

 _Oh thanks to whoever pissed her off, no really, I just love dealing with a pissed off Lin._ Su thought.

She waited for five minutes before walking up to the door.

"Lin?" Su called, as she knocked on the door.

"What do you want, Su?" Lin snapped.

"Rude,' Su muttered.

_"SUYIN!"_

The girl raised her hands in defense as she took a couple steps back from the door, just in case Lin broke her door again. She waited another few minutes before she slowly  walked back towards the door, her hand on the handle.

"I want to know if you're alright?"

"Yeah, because on a good day I slam doors."

" _Actually_ -"

" _Su_. . ." Lin said with a warning in her voice.

"Okay, okay. Can I come in?"

"No. Go away."

 Su snickered at Lin's response and twisted the knob and quickly found that it was unlock.

"You know, in order for that to be efficient, your door has to be lock."

"Shit."

Suyin quickly pushed open the door, before Lin could metalbend it locked, and smirk at the girl sitting on her bed.

"You've got to be quicker than that." Su said. 'And besides I would have been able to unlock it anyways."

Lin rolled her eyes. "I'm a better metalbender than you, so it would've took you awhile."

Su stuck out her tongued and walked into the room and sat down on the chair by the desk. They stared at each other for a moment before Su broke the silence.

"I can do your hair?"

Lin shrugged and moved to sit on the floor while Su went to sit on the bed. The younger girl took a moment to situated herself before she started to take out Lin's bobby pins, and place them beside her on the bed.

"I don't know why you insist on having this old lady's hairstyle!" Su muttered. "You could do so much with it! I'm going to braid it."

"Alright."

Lin let out a long sighed as Su got to work, pushing her head slightly to right so that she braid the side. Suyin started to hum as her fingers began parting Lin's hair into sections before she actually started to braid.

"Where are you coming from?" Su asked.

"Air Temple Island."

"Oh, so Bumi had a home visit?"

If there was one person, other than Suyin, that was able to get under Lin's skin, it was Bumi. Su had guessed that the reason for this was because sometimes Bumi could be a jokester, it just went with his free spirit like personality, and being the jokester can often lead to being the prankster as well. After Tenzin, Lin was the second person most likely person to be pranked by Bumi because he always assumed that she needed to more fun in life, to remind her that she only 16 years old and not 45. Sometimes, Su jumped in because, of course, that was her job as the little sister, but often times she did tell Bumi to knock it off. 

"No."

Su paused in her braiding and thought for a moment.

"Kya, then? You guys spar and you lost?"

"No to both," Lin muttered.

"Then, who-"

Su stopped in mid-sentence and she immediately pulled Lin's hair backwards so that they could look each other in the eye.

"Tenzin?!" Su exclaimed 

Lin huffed and tried to look away but Su wasn't having it. She tugged at Lin's hair again, until the girl's green eyes met her owns again. 

"Your perfect boyfriend that can't do no wrong. Did something wrong?! What did he do? Tell me!"

"No."

"Why not? Did he insult you or forget something? Oh come on, Lin, tell!"

"No!"

Lin glared up at her and Su pouted, releasing her hair some so that Lin could lift her head up. 

"Well, it had to be something pretty awful." Su said, as she went back to braiding. "Because you're pissed."

"Don't worry about it." Lin murmured.

Suyin rolled her eyes at this as secured one side of Lin's hair with a bobby pin before tilting her head to the other side. They sat in another period of silence as Suyin finished the do by putting it into a bun. 

"Come to the mirror, for a quick second." Suyin said, nudging Lin in her back.

Lin got up from her seat on the floor and moved to the mirror. She examined both sides of the hairdo and grudgingly admitted to herself that it was beautiful. Su came up from behind her and let a few strands come out of the do so that it looked loose and not so rigid. 

"You look so pretty with this!" Su cooed, as she pinched Lin's cheek.

"Ow, Su. Stop." Lin said, as she slapped the girl's hand away.

"You do!" Su protested. "You should try a new hairstyle every once and a while."

Lin shrugged at this and looked away from the mirror, causing Su to frown. 

"Do you not like the hairdo because I can change it." Suyin said.

She reached over to undo it but Lin caught her hand.

"No, I like it, really, I'm just thinking about what Tenzin said."

"What did he say?" 

"Something stupid."

"Of course he did, he's an idiot." Su said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah," Lin muttered.

They stood there for a moment, lost in their thoughts. Su glanced at the clock then back to the 'do that she did before she took the bobby pins out of Lin's hair. Lin started to protest but Su waved it away.

"It's getting late and besides, having your hair up all the time causes stress. Which is the last thing you need."

Lin's hair fell out of the bun gracefully, dropping down onto her shoulders. Su, then earthbend the chair towards the mirror so that Lin could sit down. She then grabbed a comb off the dresser and proceeded to comb her sister's hair.

"Since you won't tell me what stupid thing he said, I then I'm just going to have to be pissed without the reason."

Lin laughed at this. "Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're my sister, and you have pretty valid reason reason for being angry with him, and I agree with 100 percent."

"Nice to know that you got my back."

"Always," Su grinned.  "So Lin."

"Hm?"

"I think we should end today with take-out, ice cream, and listening to pro-bending."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Tenzin wondered why he thought it was the best idea to come alone to the Beifong's house. It was like walking into a nest of Buzzard-Wasps, one wrong move could be the end of him. But he knew that he couldn't leave things unresolved, knowing that Lin could hold onto a grudge longer than the Avatar Cycle. He took a deep breathe and walked towards the door and knocked on it. A few moments later, the door opened, revealing Suyin. The girl had been smiling at something but it completely dropped at the sight of him. A scowl replaced her smile as she took a step forward, closing the door behind her. She folded her arms and looked up at him.

"What do you want?"

"Um, I came to, uh, apologize to Lin," Tenzin stammered. "I bought flowers."

Tenzin thrust the flowers in between them as if to use them as a shield. Su glanced at the bouquet and back at him, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Do you know anything about your girlfriend?" Su asked. "Let me clue in: Lin  _hates_ flowers. You've been dating her for five months, and you've known her longer than that and that small little detail didn't stick with you? That's pretty sad Tenzin."

Su the took the offered flowers and tossed them to the side, and in one swift movement, she grabbed his collar and yanked him down to her height. 

"And one other thing before you go."

The ground underneath Tenzin's feet sunk and pulled him down with it until he was eye to eye with Su. The girl, then, solidified the ground so that he couldn't uproot himself from it. Su took another step forward and they were so close together that he could see the gold specs in her eyes.

"You break my sister's heart and I'll break your face. Got it?"

Tenzin swallowed hard and nodded fanatically. Su smiled at him sweetly and that ignited more fear inside him then the glare. She released his shirt and patted him on his head.

"Good," She said. "Now go and actually find a heartfelt apology gift, and not a half ass one."

Su then kicked the ground, catapulting the airbender out of his temporary prison and sending him flying in the air. He crashed onto the ground, landing painfully on his butt. Tenzin lift his head, just in time to see Su slamming the door. He groaned as he got onto his feet, rubbing his behind. Two warnings by both Beifong Sisters in a span of four hour. 

"Way to go, Tenzin," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

"Who was that?" Lin asked.

"You didn't do a seismic search?"

Lin rolled her eyes as Su's mock shock and dug into her seafood noodles.

"I didn't feel like doing it."

"It was Tenzin, he had flowers as an apology."

Lin paused in her eating and shot Su a look, that the girl agreed with.

"I know! So I told him to try again, and sent on his way."

Lin looked at her suspiciously. "How?"

"Hm?"

The innocent look on Su's face made her even more suspicious.

"How did you send him on his way?"

Su suddenly found her food interesting but before she could stuff her face with food, Lin snatched the box away.

"Su."

"I might have earth bend him into the air." Suyin mumbled.

"What?"

Su said it louder and Lin's eyes widen comically.

"Su! You can't do that! He's the only airbender other than Aang."

"I know." Su sighed.

"And you've could hurt him!"

"Oh, please. The only thing hurt is pride." Suyin huffed.

"Spirits," Lin laughed. "I can't believe you did that!"

"Well, I had to get my point across," Su said, shrugging. "It's fine, I didn't throw him too hard."

Suyin leaned against her sister and snatched her box back. 

"Who are you betting to win, tonight?" Lin asked.

 

 

 

 


	4. Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin wanted to teach Su how to cook.

"I don't need to learn how to cook," Su said, rolling her eyes. "I'll have a chief to do it or my husband or whoever wants to put up with me."

"Which is nobody." Lin said.

Su glared at her before flipping her off. "Well at least I won't be stuck with stick-in-my-ass Tenzin. Actually, wait that makes you guys perfect for each other."

Now it was Lin's turn to glare at her and Su smiled at her sweetly before she grimaced at the thought.

"Ew, I just imagined little Lins and Tenzins running around." 

"Well, good thing it's just a thought because I'm not having kids."

Su shot Lin a look. "Well, I hope you're not looking for a happily ever with him, then."

"Suyin, shut up. Do you want to learn how to cook or not."

"No."

"Too bad because you're learning anyways."

Su threw up her hands. "Then why did you me!?"

Lin shrugged, a smirk on her lips. "Get an apron, Short Stuff."

"I'm not short! I'm average height!"

"Sure." Lin said rolling her eyes.

Suyin shot her a dirty look before storming off to find an apron! Lin shook her and snickered as she headed to her refrigerator to and grab the seaweed. she figured that she start off with something easy and work from there. There wasn't a lot to do with Seaweed Southern Style Noodles. 

A few minutes later, Suyin returned with an apron and Lin had to fight back a smile as Suyin took in the Kitchen.

"Why did I need an apron? We're just cooking Seaweed Noodles."

"You know, just in case, you spill anything on yourself or what not."

"Oh, haha, you're so fucking funny." Su said.

She pulled the apron over her head and it left her hair in disarray. Lin chuckled.

"You want to fix that?"

"No, I did that for a reason." Su said, swatting away Lin's hand. "Now let's burn down the house."

"Su."

"Cook. I mean let's cook."

Lin rolled her eyes, a big smile on her face.

"Let's get started."

* * *

 

 _Maybe, Su didn't need to learn how to cook._ Lin mused as she put out the fire on the stove.

"I told you not to burn down the house!"

Su shot Lin a deadpanned expression.

"Yeah, because that's what I like to  do for fun. Burn down the house for fun. You know Lin, I like to live in-doors, contrary to the popular idea. But yeah let's go with I was trying to deliberately burn down the house."

"Do you even know how to spell deliberately?"

"Kiss my ass, Lin!"

Lin made a face as she looked don at the burnt pot.

"You do know that you're supposed to watch it if you have it watch it right?**" Lin said, as she turned off the stove. "And that four is good enough to cook seaweed noodles."

"Obviously not because I burned the pot!" 

Lin sighed as she took the pot and threw it away. She turned around to see that Su was looking down at her feet.

"I was actually trying," Su mumbled. "I'm thinking that cooking isn't for me."

"Yeah, I think that's the case too." Lin said."That's fine though. I guess."

Lin ruffled Su's hair and gave her an one armed hug.

"Well at least you tried," Lin said.

"Yeah," Su sighed.

"Let's clear out the smoke smell and eat out, I think that's enough cooking for the day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Funny story: As I was writing that line, i remember that I was cooking something on the stove. lmao


End file.
